Rain of Tears
by Kaarasyu
Summary: And after the rain of tears stop... After this is all over... Will you still be there?Yaoi AU NaruGaa & others


This is a shounen-ai story so if you don't like it I suggest you leave.

Chapter One. Demon Lord

_In the days of mystic wars and lust for power, there were the Nine Beasts. Ichibi no Shukaku, the Tanuki of Sand. Nibi no Nekomata, the Neko of Fire. Sanabi no Isonade, the Sprite of Water. Yonbi no Sokaou, the Dragon of Wind. Gobi no Houkou, the Inu of the Six Senses. Rokubi no Raijuu, the Weasel of Revenge. Shichibi no Kaku, the Badger of Darkness. Hachibi no Hachimata, the Snake of Poison. Kyuubi no Yoko, the Kitsune of Absolute Power._

_The Nine Beasts once lived in tranquility and harmony until Ichibi no Shukaku had helped a mere mortal from the clutches of the Shinigami. The other Beasts were disgraced by the Tanuki's outrageous behavior, including the Tanuki's lover, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Nibi no Nekomata had took this chance to take back the Kitsune as his own. The Neko wooed Yoko into his web and soon they were mated. Ichibi no Shukaku was heartbroken at his former lover's choice of love. Rokubi no Raijuu had not even offered a chance of revenge. Very soon, the Sand Tanuki was thrown from the Demon Kingdom into the Land of Mortals. There he protected the weak mortals from the Demon colony and Shinigami._

_Being the weakest of the Nine, Ichibi had a very hard time keeping the enemies out of the border. The humans didn't even give gratitude for his uphill struggle. It wasn't until a thousand years later, the One Tail had disappeared from the face of the Earth, not even giving a sign that he was indeed alive._

_The demons had rejoiced of the 'death' of their disgrace and the mortals celebrated at the death of one of the Nine._

_It was so, until the Nine Law declared war against both the Demon Nation and Mortal Nation. The Demon Lord and Mortal Lord had both settled to a succinct alliance, disdainfully. _

_The Nine Law was a very powerful Nation, having Mother Nature fulfill their every will. Seiryu, the Sky Dragon. Byakko, the White Tiger. Suzaku, the Black Phoenix. Genbu, the Water Tortoise. Kuchin, the Void. Nanju, the Southern Star. Hokuto, the Northern Star. Santai, the Three Levels. Gyokunyo, the Virgin._

_With one short demon, the Eight Beasts and Mortals struggled against the constant battle with the Nine Law. Even with the power of the Kyuubi, there was a possibility that the Demon Nation would lose in a war for the first time ever, in history... _

--------------------

Naruto rubbed his temple with his index fingers slowly, trying to get rid of the now throbbing head ache. The war was increasing tension and hatred between the Demons, the Mortals, and the Nine Law. "Kitsune... You should take a break..." Naruto's stunning lover rubbed his tense back in an attempt to help him relax. It only made Naruto's muscles tense further. It just didn't feel right when Sasuke rubbed his back like this. Tall, dark, sexy Sasuke just didn't feel the same as short, innocent, cute Gaara. Naruto felt tears burn his eyes, so he forced them back in, not wanting to cry in front of his mate. "Daddy?" a little voice rang in his ears. Naruto looked down to see his 5 year old son looking at him with his big sapphire eyes. Naruto's heart melted at the sight of his son. "Soubi..." he picked up his small son and placed him on his lap. "Soubi, I told you to stay in bed," Sasuke said with an impatient voice.

Naruto felt a bit angry when he saw his son's eyes dropped in shame. It always pissed him off when Sasuke got impatient with their **5 year old** son. Would Gaara act like this in front of a child? Most likely not. The Ichibi was always so peaceful. He would never show impatience towards a child. "I sowy..." Soubi looked up at his father with tears in his eyes. Naruto's eyes almost burned red when he saw the look of disgust on Sasuke's face. "It's okay Soubi-Chan. Go get some ice cream then go to sleep, 'mkay?" Naruto grinned at his son. Soubi's eyes flashed happiness before the black haired boy ran out of his father's office.

"I wish you'd be a little more patient with him," Naruto sighed. Sasuke just stared at him before he too walked out the door. Why did Naruto choose Sasuke over Gaara? The neko was his childhood friend and was always there for him, but Gaara was the first to actually understand him. Gaara's sweet behavior and beliefs made Naruto fall in love with the Ichibi. Naruto remembered when they first kissed. It was under the moonlight. It made Gaara look so beautiful. His blood red hair glowed under the moonlight, his skin a creamy milk color. And those _eyes..._ They were a beautiful shade of life. A mixture of cream and newborn leaves.

Naruto smiled to himself at the memory, the tears he's been holding back falling down his cheeks.

--------------------

"I will not allow this to happen!"

"The enemy has already moved into the second border! It won't be long until they move to the third!"

"-exactly why we must agree to a draft!"

Naruto closed his eyes and placed his chin on top of his hands. The Nine Law already destroyed a third of their army and there was no sign of the killing dying down. Around the Demon Kingdom were ten walls built up to protect the inner Kingdom. Between each wall were the lesser important part of the Kingdom but that doesn't mean Naruto could just sit here and do nothing about it... They were still his people. One of the Nine Law's weaknesses were that it could only attack from one side. I couldn't move around like Naruto's army could. The Nine Law's armies were highly skilled and together they were almost invincible. It would be effortless for Naruto to just go out there and destroy them all without even lifting a finger but the appearance of any one of the Ni- Eight Demons would most likely lead to a one on one battle against the Nines.

"I'm sure that our Lord have heard enough out of us."

"What are you planning to do my Lord?"

Naruto's fiery blue eyes shot open and he took a hard stare at the generals and council members. They all silently looked up at him. It was when Naruto got quiet, a real sketch took flight. "I know that most of you... No, maybe all of you will disagree on my decision However; it has come to my understanding that we cannot do this with only the Seven and myself. I will hesitantly tell you this, but I am afraid that we must... Find the Other."

The room was filled with loud gasps and screams of outrage. "This is unacceptable! We cannot bring shame among our Kingdom any further!" a council member had shouted. The others nodded in agreement. After being bombarded with outraged disagreements and divergence, Naruto blew up. "MY WORD IS LAW IN THIS NATION AND YOU **WILL** DO AS I SAY!" Naruto's power voice sent shivers up and down everyone's spines. A few members were so frightened, they fainted. Naruto sighed at the silence and slid down his seat again. "Look... We all know that we're going to lose this war we don't swallow our pride. No matter how many people are against this decision, five of the Eight and others will go to Dark Forest and find the Ichibi. Understood?" Naruto finished with venom liquefying his voice. All the members' heads bowed in unison. "Good..."

--------------------

"Daddy. I really can't go with you?" little Soubi pouted at his father. "Soubi, it's too dangerous. I won't be able to live with myself if you died..." Naruto hugged his son. "Naruto, we're going in five minutes," Neji said from the door. Naruto nodded and let go of his son. "Daddy... I wreally wanna go with you this time... Nothing bad will happen! Yor the bwest King in da world!" Soubi let tears pool on the side of his eyes. Naruto bowed his head then sighed, "Okay... you can come but you _have_ to promise to behave and do as I tell you to do, okay?" Soubi gave Naruto a big grin and hugged his father tightly, "Thankies!"

Once outside, Naruto breathed in the fresh air and stretched. Soubi attempted to copy his father only to fall on his back. Naruto chuckled and picked up his small son and seated him on Kyuubi. "Hey there Kyuu. It's been a long time hasn't it?" Naruto petted the oversized fox's head, as it purred. _'It's been _too_ long my Lord...' _Kyuubi managed to purr out.

Naruto was dressed in his Demon Lord clothing, a black muscle shirt under a black jacket with white markings on it. The jacket was long and reached up to Naruto's knees, it hugged his lean muscled form that woman would kill for. His black pants had the same markings on them, and his feet were adorned with combat boots. A very large and long clock covered his dressed body, and the big hood hid his face and golden hair. Kyuubi stood out with his red fur that matched beautifully with Naruto's clothing.

Soubi was dressed in something similar to his father without the knee long coat and markings. Instead of a muscle shirt, he had on a long black turtle neck, with plain back pants and a jacket that only reached mid thigh.

Neji was on his shy, yet strong white stallion, Hinata. Hinata was a beautiful creature with pure white fur and raven black hair that covered one of her milky lavender eyes. Neji himself was dressed in a plain long sleeve shirt that reached mid thigh with a black belt of weapons attached to it. He had on long black pants that showed off the lean built of his legs along with combat boots. His long hair was tied to a high ponytail, with some of the shorter hair creating some sort of bangs that framed his pale skin.

Sasuke, Deidara, and Haku were in the same styled clothing that consisted of a red turtle neck muscle shirt with a black kimono top that reached mid thigh. They had on black pants along with red combat boots. Sasuke's hair was still formed into that cockatoo style, while Deidara's hair was tied to a half ponytail with a black pin to pull back his long bangs. Haku's hair was left loose except for the bead work on one of his strands of hair. Sasuke and Deidara were both on Deidara's dragon, Sai while Haku was on a dark brown horse that seemed to stare off space most of the time, Shikamaru.

Itachi was on his silver griffin that seemed to have a problem with the other creatures, Hiden. Itachi was clad in just a black turtle neck muscle shirt, with white jeans and combat boots. His hair was let loose, the dark strands dancing with the wind, making Sasuke glare with envy.

"Let's roll," Naruto whispered to himself.

--------------------

Owari


End file.
